Change of Face/Transcript
This is a script for A Change of Face of Connor Lacey meets Ben 10. story begins in Salem Cody Fairbrother: Where are we going? Crash Bandicoot: Max did say it is a nice place, mate. Sci-Ryan: He's right. Plus, Connor and Ryan are putting on some outfits for this occasion. Connor Lacey: I wonder what's taking Ben so long? Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Ben. Connor I guess he is was shy like Matashy. Connor Lacey: Almost, as if, he's too scared. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it. And Evil Ryan, me and Evil Anna are reformed with the Dazzlings. Evil Ryan lost his interest of inflicting oppression and help learn about friendship. Grandpa Max: Enough of this, Ben. Now, get out here. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Don't be such a shy guy. Tennyson comes outside Ben Tennyson: I feel like a dweeb, Crash. Evil Ryan: Could you let us see you, Ben? I will know Gwen is ok. coughs Gwen Tennyson: That's because you are a dweeb. Matau T. Monkey: Plus those hats make us stylish. Gwen Tennyson: Now, you're just a pilgrim dweeb. Ben Tennyson: That's it. I'm changing. Evil Ryan: Such moden nonsense. Grandpa Max: Nonsense. You can't visit Salem Massachusetts without soaking up the local history. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Now, come on. team tours around the city Evil Anna: Wow! This is amazing. Sci-Ryan: You got that right, Evil Anna. her on the check the boys saw Ben and Ryan and take picture of them with cameras Ryan F-Freeman: Oh Primus. Ben Tennyson: Grandpa, can Ryan and I please change now? Sci-Ryan: How would things can't get any worse? at the building Evil Ryan: I guess you spoke too soon. Grandpa Max: Ben, you can go ahead and change now. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Time for me and Ben to go from zero to hero. Ben Tennyson: That's right. And I think Cannonbolt will help you. uses his Omnitrix and transforms to Stinkfly Ryan F-Freeman: Stinkfly? Stinkfly: At least, it feels good to be cool again. Matau T. Monkey: Yep. Connor. You go help Ben. Master Ryan will support Gwen. Connor Lacey: On it! uses his Omnitrix and transforms to Heatblast Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck. to Charmcaster Charmcaster: (Sighs) I love being a witch. song flies over to the fire building and fired goop at the fire to put it out. Matau escorts the people to safety Crash Bandicoot: Look at him go. I hope the people are safe thanks to Matau. Heatblast: I wonder how the fire started. Crash Bandicoot: No idea, Connor. his Bond of Flame Keyblade But, we can put it out. Heatblast: Right! with Charmcaster Charmcaster: That's it, closer. Come into my poller, said the spider to the Stinkfly. our heroes Evil Ryan: Oh man. Now, you look like an alien dweeb, Ben. Stinkfly: You are right, Evil Ryan. the hat off Heatblast: At least, we found out who started the fire. Evil Ryan: Charmcaster... Charmcaster: Transfera Identica. Transfera Identica. magic orb appears around her. Stinkfly tires to fly away but, Charmcaster tosses another orb and it traps Stinkfly Stinkfly: I feel kinda weird. Ryan is trying to calm a horse down Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, boy. Calm down. horse runs and Ryan hangs onto it. As the two orbs geting closer to each other, Ryan screams and goes into the orb and Stinkfly got out Heatblast: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: This is gonna hurt. Charmcaster: No! Not you! two orbs merge then Ryan and Charmcaster gets launched out of the orb and lands on two different parts of town Bertram T. Monkey: Cool light show, Connor. Heatblast: Thanks. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Stinkfly: I wonder what happened to Ryan. and Matau runs after the horse. Meanwhile, Ryan (in Charmcaster's body) gets up groaning Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Gasps Charmcaster! Huh? looks in a mirror then start to make some poses while making some noises. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body) peeks from an alley and sees Ryan and herself Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Ew! I'm in a boy's body! A robot boy's body to be correct. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Ah! I'm inside Charmcaster's body. Gross! What is happening. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body) notices the others Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Ben! Guys! after them Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Oh no, you don't. You're not gonna ruin my plan this time, Mr. Goody-goody. (in Ryan's body) stopped Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body) by flying and landing in front of him and punches him and Ryan flies to a tree. As the horse calms down, Heatblast and Stinkfly turn back to Ben and Connor Cody Fairbrother: Brother? What on Earth and Equestria is going on? Charmcaster (In Ryan's body): It's Charmcaster. She must have been behind this whole thing. Ryan F-Freeman (In Charmcaster's body): Wait! I'm not... (in Ryan's body) knocks Ryan (in Charmcaster's body) down Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Don't want her telling a spell that would turn us to Wiesels or something. Who knows what can come out of her mouth. Gwen Tennyson: You got that right, Ryan. police took Ryan (in Charmcaster's body) to the police car Police woman: You're going away for a very long time. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): (translation: "I'm not Charmcaster! It's me, Ryan!") Sci-Ryan: I guess Mal will be in Juvie where she's going. Right, Gwen? nods. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body) watch as Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body) goes to jail Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Don't worry, Ryan. I'll take good care of your friends. at Ben's Omnitrix And that watch. Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Grandpa Max have made it to the market Sci-Ryan: I guess Ryan saved Ben's life, Gwen. Gwen Tennyson: Yes, Sci-Ryan. You think Ben could thank Ryan. and sees Ben talking to Charmcaster (in Ryan's body) Ben Tennyson: Well, Ryan. I guess I thank you for saving me. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Your welcome. So, you saying that you press the button on the watch, turn the dial to pick any alien you want then push it down and you are ready to kick butt? Ben Tennyson: Yeah. But, you and your friends know that. Hey. What gives? Since when you are interested in the Omnitrix? You and Gwen always read about magic and spells and junk like that. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): I think I've learned of all what Gwen and I do about that stuff. I'm just interested in what you're interested in. Ben Tennyson: No. That's not it. You're setting me up to be punked somehow. I'm too smart for you and Gwen, freak. (in Ryan's body) gets angry and grabs Ben by the foot Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Nobody calls me a freak and gets away with it! Nobody! (in Ryan's body) squeezes Ben's foot Ben Tennyson: Ow! Why did you do that for? Sci-Ryan: sing-song Someone has anger issues. Evil Anna: What in the name of Cybertron is going on? Ben Tennyson: Ryan snapped at me. That's what's going on. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): He's right. This is all my fault, guys. Ben I am so sorry, Ben. Will you ever forgive me? Bertram T. Monkey: Ummm. Did you hit your head or something? Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Oh. Let me make it up to you. I'm going to cook up something Special. Just for at Ben you. (in Ryan's body) goes inside the RV. Meanwhile, Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body) has been imprisoned Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): But, I'm innocent! You got the wrong person! Policewoman: Yeah. That's what they all say. goes to sit down on a chair, feeling sad. He then notices two prisoners named Misty and Pinkie Pinkie: So. What are you in for, Princess? Wearing the Halloween costume in the middle of Summer? Misty: Laughing Good one, Pinkie. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Oh Primus. This is going to be like this all day. Pinkie: There are two rules around here. Rule number 1, what ever I say, goes. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): And rule number 2? Misty: Obey rule 1, or else. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Ok. I got it. Ben and the others are at the market Sci-Ryan: I still think there's something off about Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: Like off like this? his tail to his nose Or off like this? a carrot on his head Oh. Maybe like.... Evil Anna: Maybe you should let my boyfriend tell us. Sci-Ryan: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. Ryan is acting a bit weird around us. Maybe it was something knew about Ben and the Omnitrix. sighs So much for Connor's advice. Crash Bandicoot: Let me have a read. a list of ingredeants Thomas: Whatever Ryan is cooking, it will be great. Shopkeeper: Sorry, kid. We don't have any sea urchin eggs. What you see is what I've got. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Latina Sorensay. squid attacked the shopkeeper Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I get it. Like THAT kind of off. Sci-Ryan: You see, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yeah. He has learned magic. Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): That's what you get for not giving me what I want. two men stole the truck Crash Bandicoot: The truck! Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): My ingrediants! Ben Tennyson: This looks like a job for XlR8. Connor Lacey: And, TenTen. Ben turns into Dimondhead and Connor turns into Grey Matter Dimondhead: Oh man. Crash Bandicoot: Grey Matter. laughs You look so tiny. Sci-Ryan: Diamondhead? Diamondhead: I know, but, I feel the need for speed. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe these motors can help! Sci-Ryan: Good idea. Activate rocket boots. rocket boots fires Gwen Tennyson: Whoa. How did you make these? Sci-Ryan: Some metals and rockets fitted on my boots. I hope we can catch the thieves. others got onto the motors then Charmcaster (in Ryan's body) casts a spell on the motor Dimondhead is on Dimondhead: Rats, no keys! Sci-Ryan: Looks like we don't need them. Let's go! heroes manage to catch up on the thieves Sci-Ryan: Stop in the name of the law! Crash Bandicoot: Hang on, Connor! We'll get them! Grey Matter: I hope so. Ryan uses his magic to pop the tires of the truck and the truck skidded on the road Evil Ryan: We've got them now! crooks yelled Dimondhead: Nice job, Evil Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Ben. Evil Ryan: Where's Ryan? Charmcaster (in Ryan's body): Right here. Diamondhead: How did he do that? Sci-Ryan: I have no idea. Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body) sits at the table with a tray of goop Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Boy. a book in the sleeve and pulls it out Charmcaster's book of spells. her spell book Body transference spell. So, that is how she did it. But, why would Charmcaster want to switch bodies with me? Unless, she didn't want to switch with me.... Ben! She'll switch places with Ben! So, that way, she can get the Omnitrix. Or, if she'll switch places with Connor, she'll the Ultimatrix. Misty: Yo, Princess, so what you got there? You've been holding out on us. Pinkie: What do you got to say for yourself, Princess? Ryan F-Freeman (in Charmcaster's body): Ummm. Just this. FOOD FIGHT! (in Charmcaster's body) throws a tray at Pinkie and missed at her [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey